gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 79
Issue 79, published in Volume 8, is the 79th chapter of the manga. Page Titles * But That's A Spoiler * Did She Eat It? * The Same In The End * The Common Ones * From High School To Adulthood * For Some Reason, It Pisses Me Off * Even Though It's Not A Lie * With Illustrations * The Comrade Across Paper * A Mangaka's Nature * Me On Top Of The Desk * And So He Becomes A Legend (Within Mangaka) * There Is A Limit Summary Nozaki asks Ken how many volumes of 'Let's Fall in Love' have been released so far. Ken replies that it should be over ten volumes. At Nozaki's apartment, Mikoshiba realises that 'Let's Fall in Love' includes no extras. This is because publishing rates would drop if Nozaki were to spend time making them (volumes with extras are generally released later than volumes without extras). However, Nozaki notes that Mikoshiba has a point. Therefore, he begins to brainstorm ideas for two possible pages of extras. At the end of the latest chapter, Mamiko's hand is grabbed by an unknown assailant. In an attempt to extend the scene to make extras, Nozaki has Mamiko repeatedly scream "Who are you?!". Mikoshiba points out how unnecessary this is. Mikoshiba suggests including an omake (short story) instead of extras, so Nozaki draws a two-page omake called 'Mamiko's Day ♡' surrounding the heroine's everyday life. One whole page is dedicated to Mamiko waking up and switching off the alarm, which makes Mikoshiba wonder whether the story could only be two pages long. On the second page, a bird lands on Mamiko's shoulder. All of a sudden, there is an 'omission' and the omake skips straight to Mamiko having finished her dinner at the end of the day. Mikoshiba screams at Nozaki not to omit things in the middle of the story. During a meeting at Monthly Girls' Romance, Nozaki asks Ken what he should add to the next volume since extras and omakes are too difficult to think up. Ken suggests he try writing in the hashira (margin on the far left quarter of a manga page). Nozaki has no idea what is usually written in a hashira, however, he does not want Ken to think he is troublesome. Instead, Nozaki writes - 'Hashira... what's that?! But... I can't ask that sorta stuff after all this time~!'. Ken finds this even more troublesome than just being asked directly. Ken explains that the purpose of a hashira is to fill up the marginal space that occupied ads when the pages were published in a magazine. He hands out examples from volumes by other mangakas to demonstrate common uses. One example has the author write about what they've been up to, however, there are many spelling errors. Another example is a character introduction - which spoiled the storyline. Mangakas are said to become 'relaxed' for one reason or another, when it comes to extras. Ken shows Nozaki an example of a veteran author who had been using hashira since they were in high school. One of their first hashira tells the story of how they had skipped school to work on the manga - 'boring parents, boring teachers and what a boring world.' Another hashira, published while they were in university, says 'Everyone is stupid. Talking to stupid people makes me want to puke' Nozaki comments on how edgy this person must be. Finally, Ken shows him one their current hashira, which reads - 'Rice is so yummy.' Nozaki is surprised that the mangaka had reformed. Ken advises Nozaki to think before writing something carelessly, because 'it will come back and haunt you forever.' Taking this advice, Nozaki decides to write some lighthearted comments to make it sound like he has a purely fun life. He ends up writing a cheesy paragraph about being surrounded by friends at high school and feeling happy every day. Noticing how over-the-top this is, Ken tells Nozaki that such an exaggerated hashira will probably be criticised on the internet. Another of Ken's suggestions is to write about Nozaki's own assistants, since it is popular with readers. In the hashira, Nozaki describes Mikoshiba ('M-kun') as a handsome guy who he is very close to and often stays over at the apartment. Ken thinks that this makes it sound like Mikoshiba is his boyfriend. Hori (H-san) is described as an upperclassman who comes over when M-kun is not around, since they can never meet each other. Ken thinks that this sounds like Nozaki is two-timing them. Lastly, Nozaki describes the awkward moment when Mikoshiba met Wakamatsu. Ken takes this as carnage having finally broken out between Nozaki's various boyfriends. Illustrations are said to be something else that appeals to readers, instead of just including a wall of text. Nozaki decides to draw Sakura, which Ken approves of since she is a girl. However, Nozaki's drawing of Sakura turns out to be that of a talking ribbon. As Ken says - "That ain't human!" Nozaki goes on to draw a conversation between himself and Sakura. He draws himself as a cute girl and Sakura remains a talking ribbon. Ken questions why Nozaki can't just draw the both of them as cute girls. From the cubicle across, Maeno pops up and tells Nozaki to add him in the hashira if he is running out of ideas, to which Nozaki furiously declines. Maeno tells him that he actually holds 'the number 1 spot for most appearances in extras!'. Nozaki assumes that it must only be complaints and insults towards him, but Maeno argues that he is always drawn happily. However, the examples he hands out - 'My editor, M-san, made me draw a tanuki, LOL!' 'M-san told me to draw this, LOL!' 'You really trouble me, M-san! LOL!' - makes Nozaki wonder whether the author is actually amused. One hashira includes a mini-comic by the author entitled 'Maeno and Me #10'. It comically depicts moments when Maeno 'messed up', causing problems for the mangaka. Nozaki notices the sneaky, elaborate way in which the author is complaining about her editor without making her readers feel bad. 'Maeno and Me #10' ends with the mangaka and Maeno calling a truce and going out for drinks together. Nozaki realises that a common trope was used where everything is shown to turn out alright in the end. Back at Nozaki's apartment, Nozaki explains his meeting with Ken to Sakura and asks whether he could draw her for the hashira. Nervous yet excited, Sakura agrees. As Nozaki draws, Sakura continually looks over his shoulder at his progress. She wonders whether the readers would be jealous to see her next to him, and Nozaki tells her not to worry about weird things. Sakura continues to fantasise about an 'intimate' two-shot involving her and Nozaki being published for all of Japan to see. However, the final product is not what she expects - Nozaki, as a cute girl, is sitting opposite Sakura as a talking ribbon. Mikoshiba, who is reading manga in the corner, notices Ken featured in a hashira with a girl. They had gone out to take reference photos together. Despite the fact that there were over 10 people whom Ken had done similar things for, Nozaki is distraught. He gets the idea to draw a 'fantasy' hashira involving him (as a cute girl) and Ken, collecting references at the beach. Mikoshiba warns that publishing such a thing would definitely come back to haunt him forever. Unsatisfied, Nozaki decides to skip the extras for this volume. He makes up his mind to go on a trip with Ken before publishing the next volume, just to be able to put it in the hashira. Sakura is jealous, but Nozaki assures her that she will still be drawn. Sensing Sakura's dissatisfaction with his other drawing, Nozaki agrees to draw her another one. Sakura tries to convince herself that she should be happy with anything that Nozaki draws for her. However, the new drawing is hardly any different - Sakura has a human body, but her head is still a ribbon. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters